


An Affair To Remember

by padfootsotter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ll be divorcing him, right? I mean that’s what you’ve told me, unless you’ve changed your mind.” (Y/N) could see the insecurity bubbling inside him and she wanted nothing but to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Affair To Remember Chapter One

“Mr. Styles, you asked to see me?” (Y/N) knocked on the door waiting for his answer. She heard a barely audible ‘come in’ so she did. “Why do you want to see me for?” She asked anxiously.

 

“No need for formalities (Y/N), we’ve known each other since what? High school?” She saw him chuckle as he pushed his papers away from him, greeting her properly. “And besides, don’t you think our relationship goes way beyond formalities?” He asked cheekily and grabbed her waist.

 

(Y/N) felt her head swoon as he lightly kissed her neck up and down, “Harry-” she started to say but was interrupted by a moan coming out of her mouth.

 

“Enjoy it (Y/N).”

 

“Harry, wait please. Stop!” She pushed him away from her slightly. “I told you last time was the last time, please.” She pleaded as she fixed her blouse.

 

“Yes, but you said that the time before that, and the four months before that (Y/N), what’s changed now?”

 

(Y/N) sighed, “What’s changed is that, he’s getting suspicious of me...of us, and I just want to lay low for a while Harry.”

 

Harry groaned in annoyance, “I still don’t understand why you’re with that tosser (Y/N), you can do so much better.”

 

“What like you?” She teased as she fumbled with his tie.

 

He smiled at her and took her hands with his, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “You betcha.”

 

She couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Harry please, in all seriousness, we need to stop for a while.” She didn’t take her hands out of his as she walked closer towards him.

 

“(Y/N), I love you.”

 

“I know Harry and I you, but I just have to get these holidays over with, okay? And then I’ll be yours.”

 

“You’ll be divorcing him, right? I mean that’s what you’ve told me, unless you’ve changed your mind.” (Y/N) could see the insecurity bubbling inside him and she wanted nothing but to kiss.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say something that I didn’t mean, would I?” She asked lightly, hoping to assure him.

 

Harry looked at (Y/N), he sighed and pressed their foreheads together, he loved her with all that he had, sadly she was married. “What happens if you’ve changed your mind? And what if you don’t want me after you divorce him?”

 

She didn’t reply to his questions only bringing her lips to meet his. (Y/N) pulled them closer, putting every promise she had to the kiss. She hoped that he knew that there was no one else but him for her. (Y/N) pulled back from the kiss breathlessly, “I love you. No one else, but you. I will always want you Harry, no matter what.”

 

Harry felt his chest lighten, felt his heart quicken as she said those words to him. What did he do to deserve someone like her?

 

“But now, I’ve got to talk to him and work everything out. After the holidays hopefully I’m free.” She intertwined his hands with her hers and led him to the door. “Now, if that’s all you’ve wanted Mr.Styles, I’ll go now.” She winked at him and walked away.

 

“Yes, see you later (Y/N)!” He called after her.

 

* * *

 

 

(Y/N) walked to the garden where her husband was seated on the bench. “Marcus?” She called out to him and turned around, giving her a smile that would have melted her heart a few years ago.

 

“Hey, you. What brings you here?” He gave her a peck on the cheek.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you, if that was alright?”

 

He nodded, “Of course it’s alright. It’s always alright.”

 

“Marcus, I love you, but I’m not in love with you, I’m sorry to be very blunt and straightforward, but you know me, never one to beat around the bush.” She chuckled mirthlessly.

 

Marcus looked at his wife, well his soon to be ex-wife, “I figured that.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“I knew that you weren’t in love with me, and I knew you tried to stay because you wanted to see if you can reignite that spark.” Marcus laughed at the look on his wife’s face. “Thank you for not giving up on us that early, thank you for trying to reignite that spark again.” He took her hands into his.

 

(Y/N) was silent for a couple of minutes, here was the person she thought who was the love of her life, turns out he was just a person she loved dearly, but not...Harry. “I thought there would be a shouting match between us.”

 

“No, I don’t think I would want to end this marriage with a shouting match. I like it to be at least civil.”

 

“Thank you Marcus, for the best 5 years I’ve had so far.” (Y/N) spoke sincerely, tears pricking her eyes.

 

Marcus cradled her face gently, wiping away the tears, “And thank you for being such a great wife.”

 

Both Marcus and (Y/N) kissed each other gently, to others it was a sign of love for the married couple, but for them, it was a final goodbye, a civil goodbye between a man and wife. As they broke apart from the kiss, they smiled and looked at the stars. For a few minutes, there was a calm feeling washing over them, Marcus broke the silence with the talk of the divorce and how they would tell everyone.

 

They felt like friends again, they felt like what they were before they started dating. They talked for a while, starting from divorce to reminiscing their old times together. After they departed Marcus gave her one last kiss, a final goodbye.

 

As the two lovers went two different ways, they did not see the man with the curly hair staring at Marcus with hate and jealousness, while he looked at (Y/N) with betrayal and hate. He only saw the few minutes, them reminiscing their time together, to their kiss. What he didn’t hear was the final words they said to each other.

 

With hate and betrayal in his heart he fled the party vowing to himself never to commit to someone as they will break you. The only thoughts he had in his mind was, _‘She would never choose you, and she just proved you right.’_

 

 


	2. An Affair To Remember Chapter Two

(Y/N) walked up the stairs to Harry’s house, her steps filled with happiness, she could barely contain herself. She couldn’t wait until she finally told him that the divorce papers are processing.

 

She knocked on the door three times and waited for him to open it. She heard the locks behind the door click and clack, “Hey there!” She beamed as she saw his figure in the doorway. She didn’t notice Harry’s glare at her, nor the stench coming from him. “Guess what?”

 

Harry looked at her, hostility in his eyes, “You decided to stay with your husband?” He spat. “Thank you for telling me, really. Now get off my property!”

 

(Y/N) stepped back, aghast, “Harry? What are you talking about?” Her eyes widening filled with questioning.

 

“Stop with the facade (Y/N). What did you think? That I wouldn’t find out? What did you want to tell me today, huh? Did you want me to be on the side, while you still get something from your husband?”

 

“NO! Harry please-”

 

“Even for you that’s such a low blow. I don’t deserve this crap (Y/N). I deserve better than this, I could  have had sex with anyone I want, but I stuck with you! What you’re doing isn’t fair for anyone, frankly stop being a whore, spreading your legs for everyone when you have marital problems.” Harry’s breath was ragged after he spoke. The words were out before he can stop it, rage and betrayal forcing him to speak out those hurtful words.

 

(Y/N) moved back from Harry, looking like she’s just been slapped. ‘Good, she deserved that.’ Harry thought bitterly. “I didn’t know you felt that way or thought that way about me.” She turned, heading down the stairs, “I’m sorry.”

 

All she received was a grunt, with tears in her eyes she ran down the stairs, the same stairs she walked up filled with happiness. Her heart clenched and she had to keep wiping her eyes.

 

\------

 

Two months passed by and Harry and (Y/N) never spoke unless it was necessary. Her divorce was final on a Wednesday and she bid her farewell to her ex-husband, wishing him good will in the future.

 

The atmosphere between Harry and (Y/N), everyone could feel the hostility between them, the longing. There were brief glances between the two, when they thought the other wasn’t looking.

Since their incident, (Y/N) has fallen asleep while crying, woke up everyday with a headache. Harry, he couldn’t even sleep, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, even himself that he missed her.

 

The rumours soon then soared in their workplace, that they had a passionate affair, no one really believed it until they heard of (Y/N)’s divorced. Everyone asked her, whether it was done subtly or straightforward, every time (Y/N)’s answer was a glare.

 

(Y/N) thought that Harry hasn’t heard about her divorce until Tuesday when he barged into her office, “Is it true?” He asked loudly, placing his hands on top of the papers she was reading. “Are the rumours true (Y/N)?”

 

She didn’t look up at him instantly, she took her time bringing the mug of tea to her lips and placing it back down before she looked at him. “Why would you care Harry?”

 

Harry blinked a couple of times before he let a scowl grace his face, “Why? Why would I care?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you serious right now?” He asked flabbergasted.

 

“Actually, I am.” She nodded, pouting her lips a bit. “But to put your mind at ease, it is true, I am divorced. Now, please get out of my office.” She waved her hand dismissively. When he didn’t budge, she groaned loudly, “What?”

 

He looked at her like she was some crazy person, “Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry tried to keep his voice calm, the one thing he didn’t need was some eavesdropping idiot.

 

(Y/N) cocked her head to side, “Well, I was that day I went to your house, remember that day?” (Y/N) rose from her chair slowly and walked over to him, “Fun day that was. See before you started spitting out what you really thought of me, I was going to tell you that Marcus and I filed for a divorce and he gave us our blessing.” She looked at him condescendingly, smirking when he finally understood, “But now that’s over, this chapter of my life is complete, can you kindly please remove your person from my office?”

 

When Harry didn’t budge again, “What is it going to take you to move? I have work to do you know?”

 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered.

 

She looked at him skeptically and laughed, Harry looked at her, like a kid who had his toy stolen, “Oh that’s rich! Seriously? You’re sorry now? Wow, thank god we’re not whatever we were before.”

 

“When did you become so cold?”

 

Laughter died from (Y/N)’s lips, “The day you told me that I was a willing whore and that you could fuck who ever you wanted.” (Y/N)’s eyes were filled with nothing, no emotion whatsoever. “Now get out Harry, I don’t care whether you’re the boss or not, I will get security to escort you out.”

 

Harry looked at her one more time, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. “I am sorry (Y/N).”

 

As he walked away, he didn’t hear her mutter, “Me too.” As she heard the door click shut, she moved back down to her chair and sighed. (Y/N) slowly took out the papers in one of her drawers.

 

As she read through the papers again, she sighed and rubbed her temples, she placed back the papers in her drawer. Picking up the telephone in her office, she dialled the number to her doctor.

 

“Hello? This is (Y/N) (Y/LN), there was a letter sent to me by Doctor Johnson? May I inquire what’s that about please?”

 

“Oh, yes Miss (Y/L/N), this is Doctor Johnson, I just wanted to let you know that you are indeed pregnant, congratulations!” Her doctors cheery voice filled her ears, but dread filled her heart.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m quite positive.”

 

Putting on a false persona, “Thank you.”

 

“Do come by tomorrow so we can talk about your pregnancy.”

 

“Yes, thank you.” With that (Y/N) hung up the phone and felt like fainting. (Y/N) covered her face with her hands and mumbled, “What am I going to do now?”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. An Affair To Remember Chapter Three

Four agonising months went past, and (Y/N) began showing, talks went around their office and she was faced with accusations with sleeping with her boss. Again, she simply glared at them until they got the hint. In those four months Harry barely spoke to (Y/N), occasionally glancing at her, she felt guilty in being so cold towards him, but she reasoned it out.

 

As (Y/N) hit her second trimester, she noticed that she’s become more sexual, and her sexual needs risen up high. At night, she usually had to satisfy herself by fantasising. Even at work she found trouble in concentrating, she got aroused in the most inconvenient moments. It was trouble when she kept seeing Harry everywhere, and everytime she looked at him, her arousal grew.

  
  
  


Unfortunately for (Y/N) a new employer came to work in her office, she went by the name Fiona Kingsley. She was ‘average’ in (Y/N)’s mind, although still making her feel insecure. Fiona seemed to be taken by Harry and kept flirting with him when the opportunity arose. She was a lot younger that (Y/N), without the divorce baggage as well.

 

(Y/N) began to felt jealous whenever she saw the two together, laughing and her always touching him. It sickened her to the point she ate her lunch in her office, and never left unless it was an emergency. She knew that she didn’t have a right to feel jealous, she treated him as badly as he treated her. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a tug on her heart when ever he smiled at Fiona.

  
  
  


One afternoon, still in her office (Y/N) felt tired, but before she knew it she fell asleep. She awoke to a bright light and she instantly knew she wasn’t in her office anymore- as she liked to keep the place dim. “Ugh, where am I ?” She groaned. She heard the shuffle of feet and felt a presence beside her.

 

“You’re in the hospital (Y/N), apparently you had a fainting spell.”

 

“Fainting spell? I just had a nap, though. I don’t think you can have a fainting spell while you’re asleep, can you?” She sat up slowly, rolling her neck to get the crinks out. “Wait, Harry?”

 

Her eyes widened when she saw him standing beside her. He laughed at her and patted her hand, “You don’t remember?” He asked, she shook her head. “You did sleep, and then I went into your office and then you sounded groggy, walked up to me and then fainted. It was quite dramatic actually. At first I thought you just tripped, knowing you.” He gave her a lopsided smile and she couldn’t help but melt under his gaze.

 

She smiled as well, for the first time in months. “Can I have a glass of water, please? And where are the doctors?”

 

He poured her water, “I don’t know, they just left actually, a minute before you woke up. Big accident apparently, needed every hands they could get.”

 

She let out a sigh of happiness as she felt the cold water run down her throat. “I also found some news.” She let out a hum knowing she was listening. “Did you know that you’re pregnant? With a boy, I might add.”

 

(Y/N) spat out her drink as she was caught by surprise, “Wha- Huh? What?”

 

He looked at her amusingly, “Yeah, doctors told me. They thought I was the dad. Kinda felt shell shocked when I heard that, am I?”

 

“Are you what?” She asked feigning innocence.

 

“Don’t give me bullshit (Y/N), you exactly know. Is he mine?” She felt her self cower beneath his scrutiny gaze.

 

“I think we both know the answer to that question Harry, why bother asking?” She shrugged as she placed her glass on the bedside table.

 

“And you couldn’t be bothered to tell me? I have a right to know (Y/N)!”

 

She scoffed, “I think you lost the right when you called me a whore Harry.”

 

“And I apologised for that! Jesus Christ! This is something different (Y/N), this is my flesh and blood we are talking about!” He raised his voice higher. Thank god the door was closed.

 

“What would you have done Harry? Tell me! Would you have gotten back with me or something? Just because I have your baby? I don’t need that kind of thing in my life Harry, and his as well.” She responded, matching his gaze with her own fury now. “Would you have committed yourself to me after you told me you wasted your time with me? That you could be fucking any type of girl you want?” She shoved his hand off her bed and scowled at him.

 

“I guess you proved that right didn’t you? Tell me are you screwing Fiona? Is it that easy to get over me?” He looked at her incredulously, “Tell me Harry, I’m dying to know!”

 

He didn’t speak for a while, just looked at her. She sighed in defeat and tiredness, “Just please go Harry. Now you know, just please go, live your life.”

 

She laid back down and closed her eyes, “I want to live it with you though, and him as well. I want us to be a family (Y/N).”

 

  
“It’s too late for that Harry, you’re in a relationship. I can raise him by my self.”

 

She opened her eyes as he grabbed her wrist, “Why do you keep on insisting that I’m in a relationship with her?”  

 

“Anyone can see Harry. You’ve been the talk of the office, really. She’s been bragging about your so called relationship, you know. You’re perfect for each other. Really, you are. She’s beautiful and she doesn’t have a divorce baggage on her back, and plus she doesn’t have a baby.” She laid out her latest insecurity to him, pleading him not to confirm their relationship.

 

Harry looked at her in all seriousness, then he laughed. ‘That bastard!’ He stopped when he saw her eyes beginning to fill with tears and her brows furrowed. “Do you really think that I would date her?”

 

(Y/N) shrugged her shoulders, “There’s only one person that I want, I thought you knew that.”

 

“You still want me, after all this? Why don’t you just be with Fiona?”

 

“I would be great with her. But there wouldn’t be any fights that crave for, no passion. But I get that with you. I live for our fights and banters, and our stupid non-dates, and you snoring on me. Your stuff scattered all around my flat, me tripping over your shoes. I live for those moments we have, it fuels me gives me a reason to do what I do.” He paused and cradled her cheek, “Without you, I’m just me. And my life is boring and ordinary, and no one can really give the spark in my life, like you can.” Harry confessed to her in a hushed tone, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, she leaned into his hand.

 

“Are you sure you want me? Us?” With her other hand she rubbed her stomach lovingly.

 

“Forever.” She smiled up at him and he felt himself smile back.

 

“We have to start from the beginning Harry, I want to take this slow, make sure this is right.”

 

“It wouldn’t be you, if we didn’t.”

 

She scooted herself to the left and patted the space next to her, gingerly he pulled himself up onto the bed and hugged his lover.

 

“What are we going to name him?” (Y/N) asked feeling complete again.

 

“What about Harry junior?”

 

“I will not hesitate to hit you in the balls Harry, and I have a perfect chance right now.”

 

Subtlely, he covered his nether regions with his free hand. “You’re (Y/N), of course you’ll hit me in the balls.”

 

“I’m serious Harry.”

 

“I am too.”

 

“I’m serious about hitting you in the balls if we call him Harry junior.”

 

“We have plenty of time to decide.”

 

“Well, I want to decide now!”

 

“(Y/N), I will not hesitate in tickling you if you don’t shut up. I’m trying to snuggle up with my lover here.”

 

She scoffed, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.” He kissed her on the forehead, signalling her to stop talking and just enjoy the moment, and that she did.

 

 


	4. An Affair To Remember Epilogue

_Six years later…._

“James! How many times have I asked you not to leave your toys on the floor?” (Y/N) scolded her five year old son.

James sheepishly reached out his firetruck from his mother’s grasp, “Sorry mum, it won’t happen again.” (Y/N) nodded and he ran, safely putting his firetruck in his bedroom.

She buzzed around cleaning up anything that she could see, she was so busy she didn’t even notice her husband in the doorway. “(Y/N), honey you might want to stop.”

She whipped her head to the doorway, “Well, I wouldn’t have to do this if you had cleaned up Styles!” She said a matter-of-factly. “Your parents will be here in a moment and our friends, it’s James’ birthday for goodness sakes.” She huffed at him and fluffed the cushion for the millionth time.

“I think you should stop fluffing the pillows, dear.” Harry was met with a flying cushion to the head. “What was that for?”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“So you threw a pillow at my head? Shouldn’t normal marriages be sorted out through conversation?”

(Y/N) walked over to him and smiled, “Well we don’t have a normal marriage, now do we?”

Harry placed the cushion on the floor, he lifted his hands and placed it on her waist, “We were never normal.”

Harry kissed (Y/N) like the first time they kissed, it lasted for about two minutes before they heard James’ dramatic gagging. “MUM! DAD! Stop it!”

(Y/N) giggled and broke away from Harry, “Sorry James.”

Harry smirked at his son, “Yeah, sorry buddy.”

“Grandma and Grandpa and Auntie are at the door.” James spoke and went off in another direction.

“Do you ever wonder where James goes when you know he goes off?” Harry asked placing a hand on (Y/N)’s back walking over to the front door.

“I don’t really know. Last time I saw him he was dressed up as Captain Hook in the treehouse.”

“Oh…”

“Gemma!” (Y/N) beamed as she threw her hands around her sister in law. “How have you been?”

“Been freezing thank you, waiting too long on your front porch!”

“Now, Gem, making there was a reasonable explanation as to why Harry and (Y/N) couldn’t hear our knocks.” Anne gave her a well knowing smirk, and (Y/N) felt her face lit up. “Now, dear it isn’t that embarrassing.”

“Yes, it isn’t that embarrassing, although you catching us that one time was.” Harry said as he hugged his mum and dad.

“Harry! Please!” They all broke out in laughter when they saw (Y/N) bashful face.

“Now dear, we’re only teasing.”

(Y/N) huffed and Harry gave her a comforting hug. “This is god damn embarrassing.” (Y/N) mumbled into Harry’s jumper.

“Not that bad, remember that time? Couldn’t face them for a two weeks!” They broke out into chuckles, making the other three give each other looks.

“GRANDMA! GRANDPA! AUNT GEM!” They heard happy shouts coming from upstairs. “It’s my birthday!”

Anne, Robin and Gemma all walked off to meet James, leaving Harry and (Y/N) in the parlor. “Can you believe it’s his fifth birthday today? I mean, he has the knowledge of a 15 year old.”

Harry smiled at his wife, “Well he does have us for his parents and we are pretty smart.”

“We really made it, huh? I mean who would have thought that six years ago we would have been married, and now we have a five year old son.”

“I would have.” Harry spoke truthfully. “Seriously.” He said as he saw (Y/N)’s face, “I’ve liked you from high school and when I saw you, I knew that I would marry you and have babies with you.” Harry gave her a grin.

“You’re such a romantic, cheesy git.” (Y/N) teased as she began walking away. “And babies? We only have one so far…”

Harry caught up to her and pushed her against the wall, “Well we can try tonight, you know what they say, practice makes perfect.” Harry leaned in to kiss her when they heard Louis 5 metres from where they were.

“Have you no decency? God guys, this your son’s birthday party! Gosh.”

“Says you, who was caught having sex in the kitchen, tosser.”

“Shut up Harry.” Louis shoved his shoulder playfully and ran to his godson.

“I’m your cheesy, romantic idiot, and I hope you know that you’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

(Y/N) gazed up at Harry lovingly, “I can live with that.”

“Good to know.” Harry kissed her on the cheek one last time before they joined the party, who knows maybe in the next year they’ll be planning two kid birthday parties….

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after almost a year of releasing this fic I have finally uploaded the rest. Shout out to this lovely human being @captainchipotle for giving me the push to upload the rest! Thank you @captainchipotle, this whole fic goes to your honour! :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Follow me on twitter if you'd like @hoddleputter or instagram @_gracew__


End file.
